Grand Line Adventure in Sinnoh
by Spirit Of Ryuu
Summary: The Straw Hats find them self waking up to a camp fire and weird creatures. Along with the creatures there is a teenage girl. To them this isn't very new yet these creatures called "pokemon" Were the ones with powers...and they are friends with humans?


Summary: Azula Ezelf is a 15 year old girl. She meets the straw hat crew when they arrive in her home land of Sinnoh one of the main 4 regions that hold mysterious creatures called Pokemon. As the straw hat crew is outcold from an attack Azula arrives just in time to help them out. Once Azula helps the unconscious crew she takes the straw hat crew to her camp sight and explains to them what this place was and what the creatures are. Azula is surprised when the captain of the crew asks her if he and his team could be Pokemon trainers as they will need it do to a Pirate Lord living in the Sinnoh region. Azula agrees and they make their way towards Sandgem town to see Professor Rowan. Azula then just realizes what she has gotten herself into and from then on her Destiny has been intertwined with the Straw Hat crew. Along the way Azula runs into her elder sister Rosas Ezelf who is two years older than her who happens to join the rather grumpy Azula helping the straw hats out.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'  
_**stressed out words**_

_Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories_

_**I do not own Pokemon or One Piece **_

_**I own Azula Ezelf**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**-Chapter: 1-**_

_**Title:**_

_**Straw Hats in Sinnoh**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

A teenage girl about 5'4 was walking along a path by the ocean, she had orange hair that was cut to her chin, she had her bangs grown out so they went to her collar bone, her bangs were died a crimson, she had garnet colored eyes, she bronze colored skin, she wore, a black tank top, with a black fish net shirt over it, and long blue jeans that had rips in them, she wore black sneakers, and she had a black side bag at her side, she wore a belt that had tiny red and white balls and in count she had six of them, "I am so bored…hey Lucario is that a boat over there?" asked the girl in a bored yet curious way.

Next to her a creature about 5', he looked like a fox yet not like a fox, he stood on his hind legs, as he walked like a human would, he had black feet which were paws, blue lower body which liked like pants, a black like fur belt around his waist, as his stomach and up was a yellow color, his arms up to his paws were blue as his paws were black as well as his shoulder, the middle of his forehead and around his nose and eyes to the four hair like stands were black as his mouth, neck, ears and part of his head were blue, he had a blue tail that stuck upwards, as he had two spikes sticking out of his hands as well as one on his chest, he had blood red eyes, as he spoke to the girl with telepathy, "It looks like a ship Mistress Azula." He said.

The girl known as Azula stared and then took off a red and white ball and pressed the button and it grew to hand size and she threw it in the air and yelled, "Staraptor! I need you! Fly down to the beach and check that boat out! It looks pretty banged up! See if there is anyone that needs our help!" the ball then opened in the air and in a flash of red a bird was big, he had red eyes, and light brow, white, and dark brown feathers, a pair of feathers were on its head and the tips were red.

"Staraptor!!" the bird creature known as Staraptor called as it flew to the beach with amazing speed.

"Lucario! Let's go!" Azula said putting the red and white ball back on her belt as she rushed after Staraptor.

"As you wish." Lucario replied and rushed to the beach with his master.

Just as Azula arrive Staraptor flapped in front of her, "Staraptor is there anyone on the ship?" she asked as she ran in place.

"Staraptor! Staraptor!!" Staraptor called and flew and then landed on the ship on a sheep head and stood there.

Azula and Lucario arrive and Azula gasped seeing 7 people laying on the ground out cold.

"Oh! Lucario! Help them out please!" Azula said and watched Lucario nod before helping the people out of the shipwreck she then looked at Staraptor, "Staraptor, please go find a nice open clearing with a stream." She said.

Staraptor nodded and then took off.

Azula then took two red and white balls out and held them out and said, "Rapidash! Torterra! Come on out!"

In a flash of red two creatures appeared, the first was a horse, it was a yellow/white color and had a horn in the center of its head, its tail, main, and a part of its hoofs were made out of flames, it had red eyes and it whinnied, "Neah!" it said.

And next to it a huge giant creature appeared it was a giant turtle, it had spikes on its shell and a giant tree, it was green, "Tor! Torterra!" it said in a powerful voice.

Lucario, then said, "They are free from the rubble, shall I place them on Torterra?"

Azula, nodded and petted Torterra on his head, "Torterra please be careful with them as you walk alright." She smiled as Torterra nodded as she looked at Rapidash, "Rapidash…I know you don't like strangers and will burn them…but can you please carry the two girls?" Azula asked.

"Neah!" Rapidash said as she nuzzled Azula.

Azula then saw Lucario, putting the boys and a deer onto Torterra, and then watches as he put the girls on Rapidash, just then Staraptor came back and landed on Torterra, "Staraptor you find a nice clearing?" she asked.

"Star! Staraptor!" Staraptor called and took off again showing the way.

Azula smiled and Rapidash, Torterra, and Lucario, "Let's go you three!" she said with a smile as they ran after Staraptor.

_**0-0-0-0**_

(1 hour later)

Azula had called back Staraptor, Rapidash, and Torterra into their red and white balls, as she stood around a camp fire, as she made some food, just then she blinked as a boy about a year or two older then her was sitting in front of her, "Oh…your awake…" she said.

"Oh boy! FOOOOD! I haven't ate since we all passed out!" He said cheerily, he had black hair, and black eyes, he had a scar under his right eye, he wore a straw hat on his head, and he wore a button up red tank top and rolled up blue jeans and sandals.

Lucario then walked up making the boy jump and point eyes wide, "Did I startle you?" Lucario asked telepathically.

"COOOL!!! What are you!? How did you talk!? YOU'RE COOL!" the boy yelled in a awed voice.

Lucario stared at the boy strangely and sat down and ate his food which was little brown nibblers.

Azula stared at the boy and blinked, "His name is Lucario. He is a Pokemon. Here have something to eat. My name is Azula. What is yours?" She said and then asked as she handed him some roasted fish, veggies, beef, and some soup.

The boy grinned and started to eat, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy! Hey what's a Pokemon?" He asked as he ate his meet off the bone.

Azula stared at Luffy with a curious look, "You don't know Mr. Luffy? Huh…oh your friends are awake!" she said.

"Ugh what happened…all I remember we were attacked by weird creatures…" said an orange haired girl, she sat up, she wore a pink shirt, with an orange skirt she stared at Luffy then Azula then yelled as she saw Lucario, "ARGH! IT'S ANOTHER WEIRD CREATURE!!"

The girl who had just woken up woke everyone else up.

"Hey guys! Don't worry! This guy's name is Lucario! He is a Pokemon! And he is good cuz this girl Azula is good! She was gonna tell me what a Pokemon was!" Luffy said happily as he ate.

Lucario stayed sitting eating a chocolate bar now as he thought, 'What strange people…are they not from the four Pokemon continents?'

The rest of Luffy's friends gathered around and Azula gave them all a plate of food.

Azula smiled and waved, "Hey my name is Azula Ezelf. What are your names before I tell you what Pokemon are." She said.

Luffy grinned and said, "As I said before my name is Monkey D. Luffy!"

The orange haired girl said, "My name is Nami."

The black haired lady that was dressed like a cow girl, she had a purple hat on a purple and white corset, purple long pants, and boots, she was tan and had brown eyes and black hair, "My name is Nico Robin." She said.

A boy with curly hair, and a long nose then said, "My name is Ussop!" he wore overalls.

"Roronoa Zoro." Came a green haired mans reply, he wore a white shirt, with a green waist band, and black long pants, and black boots, he had three swords at his side.

"My name is Sanji, cutie pie!" said a blond haired man, he was smoking a cigarette, and he had a curly eye brow he wore a black suit.

Lucario looked at Sanji and said in his telepathic way, "Do not call my mistress such things or I shall harm you if she wishes."

Everyone looked at Lucario silently.

Azula looked at the little deer and asked, "Your name?"

"C-Chopper!" said the little the little deer he wore a red hat and red shorts

Azula smiled and then said, "Alright I will explain where you are and what Pokemon are. Which do you want to know about first?" Azula then asked.

"Where are we exactly?" came Robin's question.

Azula smiled and then said, "You are in the Sinnoh region one of the four regions of Pokemon territory."

Nami looked shocked, "No way! Sinnoh region!? Now I remember! If I am correct the other three are Kanto, Hoen, and Johto! These regions are on the Grand Line but not many people find this place!" she exclaimed.

Azula nodded, "Correct Ms. Nami. As I said you are on Sinnoh. There are many different towns. Right now we are closest to…Pastoria City…we can dock your ship there. I can have one of my Pokemon bring it there. Alright now Pokemon are creatures with many different powers. There a flying, electric, fire, water, grass, rock, steel, and it goes on forever. The goal is to catch them and make them your friends. You must train them to become strong. You can either be a Pokemon Trainer who goes after badges or a Pokemon Coordinator or both, or a Pokemon breeder. I for one am a Pokemon breeder/trainer. There are different types of balls you catch Pokemon with. There is the Pokeball which is the most basic poke ball. Then there is a heal ball which restores the Health of a Pokemon it also helps recover from special conditions. Then we have a Timer ball, the longer the battle the better the ball works. Then we have the Great Ball it is slightly more effective than the normal poke ball. We have the net ball which is good for catching bug and water type Pokemon. There is the Repeat ball which is highly effective against the same kind of Pokemon you have already captured. Then there is the Ultra ball it is slightly more effective then the Great ball." She paused to see if everyone was following.

Robin smiled and said, "We are listening Azula please go on."

Azula nodded and then continued, "We have the Dusk ball which works better at night or in a dark place like a cave. There is the dive ball which is highly effective on Pokemon living in the water. Oh…and the greatest poke ball ever made is the Master Ball. You don't even have to battle you just throw it and you catch the Pokemon. There is the Nest ball which works well on weaker Pokemon. The Luxury ball makes Pokemon you catch friendly and they bond better with you. The Premier Ball has the same efficiency as the poke ball. The quick ball you must use as soon as the battle begins for better effectiveness and lastly there is the Safari ball which can only be used at Pastoria's great marsh."

Lucario looked up to see everyone was staring in awe, "Is it that odd? Are we…that odd?" he asked

Nami shook her head and said, "N-no! Not at all!"

Luffy grinned and asked, "Do they all have special powers?!"

Azula nodded and said, "Each Pokemon has their own moves that have to do with their type."

Luffy looked at his friends and grinned and looked back at Azula, "My crew and I wish to become Pokemon trainers!"

Azula stared at Luffy and blinked, "Why?" she asked.

"It sounds fun!" Luffy said again.

"LUFFY! YOU IDIOT! WE HAVE TO FIND ZULISHIA AND BRING HER DOWN!!" Nami yelled.

Azula blinked and said, "Oh Zulishia? She is a great Pokemon master she lives…on….Garnet Island."

Luffy then grinned and said, "All the more reason to become Pokemon trainers!!"

"Yeah it would be good idea." Zoro said looking bored.

"Yes!" Ussop said.

"I agree…" Chopper said shyly.

"Alright sounds good." Sanji said.

"I'm in." Robin said.

"UGH! Fine!" Nami said.

Lucario then said, "Mistress shall we take them to Professor Rowan in Sandgem town?"

Azula nodded and said, "Tomorrow at 5:30 we set out to bring their ship to Pastoria and then on to Sandgem town!"

"AYE!" yelled Luffy and his crew.

Azula stared at them and thought, 'They must be pirates…'

_**0-0-0-0**_

(5:30 AM)

Azula took out a poke ball that was blue and red, and threw it at the water, "Go! Gyarados! I need you to pull this ship to Pastoria!"

A giant blue sea dragon appeared, its mouth was open and had fangs, it looked vicious, "ROAR!" it roared

Lucario, jumped and tied ropes to Gyarados, and jumped onto the ship, "Every thing is read." He said.

Azula grinned and threw out her normal poke ball and said, "Staraptor! Lead the way to Pastoria City!"

Staraptor appeared and said, "Staraptor!" he started to fly off.

Azula then said, "Mr. Luffy onto the ship!" she then jumped up as well as the rest of the crew, "Alright Gyarados! Follow Staraptor!" she called.

Gyarados responded with a raw and swam off dragging the boat.

"Yatta! THIS IS SOOO COOL!!" Luffy cried as he sat on Gyarados's head.

"LUFFY! GET DOWN FROM THAT THING!!" Nami cried.

Azula laughed and said, "Gyarados won't harm Mr. Luffy. I am sure of that."

The whole crew and Azula and Lucario sweat dropped as Luffy was dancing on Gyarados's head happily.

Azula looked at Lucario and whispered, "What have I just gotten myself into?"

Lucario gave a chuckle and said, "Can't you tell?"

Azula pouted and smiles as she stared at Luffy, "I can tell this is going to be fun…since they are new Prof. Rowan is gonna make me watch over them." She said.

Lucario nodded as he and Azula watched all the mayham go around, as Luffy kept trying to get to Staraptor from Gyarados and such.

Azula leaned against the railing of the broken ship and grinned, 'This will be a great journey! I am sure of it!' she thought happily.

_**0-0-0-0**_

**Authors Corner:**

**Hey everyone. I hoped you liked this. I hope it was good. This idea popped into my head after I read a Naruto/Shaman King Fanfic. I really don't know how I got a one piece/Pokemon idea from it though! Anyways please leave a review! And this is Sinnoh region but Pokemon could be traded over like in the game! If anyone wants I am taking votes for all the Straw hat crews started Pokemon and what kind of trainer they should be, and what type of Pokemon they should train! Please review!**

Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Nami, and Ussop need Pokemon!

**Please review! **

**Spirit Of Ryuu**


End file.
